In the field of liquid crystal panel packaging, after a plurality of boxes are stacked, a cover is added on the uppermost box, and the box and the cover are finally tied up by a packing tape. As the most commonly used materials for the cover are foam cushioning materials such as Expandable Polyethylene (EPE) and Expanded Polypropylene (EPP), the cover surface is relatively soft, and when the packing tape is tightened, the cover may be greatly damaged. At the same time, the packing tape is easy to slide on the cover, resulting in loose binding. The current method is generally used in the cover to increase the paper angle, play a protective role. On the one hand, there is no fixed connection between the paper corner and the cover, the paper corner may move, and the loose binding will still be caused. On the other hand, an additional paper corner will be provided for each binding, resulting in a waste of manpower.